Peridot
Peridot (specifically Facet-3C6F Cut-9PU) is a lost Gem traveling the Milky Way galaxy. Alongside her fellow Gem Lapis Lazuli and the stray human Daisy Yamamume, the three roam freely from planet to planet, encountering new and strange alien civilizations in an unfamiliar territory as the Crystal Gems. Personality Peridot is a very hardheaded and opinionated Gem. Outwardly, she is incredibly stubborn and conceited towards others, very proud of her intelligence and skills and not shy about making her thoughts towards others known. This is all conversely towards her position in Homeworld and Peridot still adheres strongly to the caste system imposed onto all Gems, her conceitedness being reserved for fellow low-class Gems and alien species. However, Peridot has shown moments of weakness in her haughtiness, and traces of a much less confident personality. Peridot was quick to form a strong sense of partnership with Lapis Lazuli despite their initial disdain towards one another. While Peridot originally dismissed the notion that Gems should form friendships and relationships, her emotions clearly overpower her own beliefs rather easily as she's openly admitted she considers Lapis her friend and doesn't want them to separate. Peridot has also revealed her fear of the concepts of loneliness and aimlessness, finding that a life without meaning or purpose to be terrifying. As such she is perfectly content with her role in life as nothing more than a vassal for the Diamond Authority, and derives great pride even from her lowly position in Homeworld's hierarchy. History Homeworld Very little is known about Peridot's past in Homeworld, as she keeps herself somewhat secretive. Unlike most Peridots she found herself in a rather lowly position among her peers, spending her life working in factory production lines for Homeworld spaceships and vehicles. Despite initially feeling unfulfilled and empty with her life, a chance visit from Yellow Diamond to her sector soon changed Peridot's outlook in life. Instantly awestruck by the sight of her Diamond, she made a newly passionate vow to devote her entire existence to the glory and prosperity of the Gem empire. Peridot sees herself as a a mere cog in the machine, a small portion of a much grander picture, yet this does little to abate her fierce loyalty towards Homeworld and her Diamond. At some undisclosed time and location, Peridot came into contact with Lapis Lazuli, and the two found themselves trapped in a damaged escape pod before being jettisoned from Homeworld, and left adrift in space for at least a century. During this time, the two rarely chose to interact beyond the occasional bickering, and remained fairly distant among periods of hibernation. New Galaxy Utilizing what little controls they had on the escape pod, the Gems eventually managed to get the ship to crash on an alien planet and free themselves from their incarceration. After a messy first encounter with the native race, which ended with the two Gems being placed in prison after Peridot insulted the aliens, the two eventually managed to escape and steal a ship to make their way off the planet. Afterwards, the two found themselves traveling from alien planet to alien planet, with Peridot having the hopes that they would come across a Gem colony soon enough. Lapis however, began developing different thoughts towards Homeworld and her role there, and found that a life of freedom and exploration was more enticing than one of servitude. While this originally threatened to cause a rift between the Gems, the dissent actually seemed to grow their bonds stronger as they learned more about one another. The two ended up finding themselves stranded yet again on another planet, and lived among a desert population for several months. Peridot made her living as a mechanic, finding it not too different from her time on Homeworld, but secretly worked alone on a project behind Lapis's back with the intention of surprising her. However, an attack by a notorious mafioso and his giant robot on the small village forced Peridot to unveil her newest creations early: the PeriJets. The PeriJets were a pair of marooned planes discovered by Peridot somewhere in the desert, which she then repaired to almost full capacity and named after herself. While she wasn't their original creator, Peridot is still very proud of her capabilities in repairing them and considers them as her own. Utilizing the PeriJets, the Gems make swift work of the giant robot and rescue the desert village, but soon elect to leave and carry on with their travels. The Crystal Gems At some point, Peridot and Lapis came across two runaways from the Jupiter Empire and chose to help take them to safety. One of these runaways, a human named Daisy Yamamume, would eventually stay with the two Gems and form a very strong relationship to them. Originally, Peridot wasn't very warm towards Daisy and saw her as nothing more than a burden. Daisy's bumbling and naive personality seemed to put them into more trouble than it was worth, and Peridot made her grievances to the human quite vocal. Despite this Daisy seemed unfazed, and treated Peridot with plenty of admiration and respect, seemingly unaware of the Gem's contempt towards her. Peridot's disdain towards Daisy came to a boiling point on a seemingly deserted planet, leading to an argument between her and Lapis where she attempted to understand the logic behind carrying Daisy along with them. Despite emotions running high, the two eventually came to an agreement and Daisy was allowed to continue traveling alongside them. It was at this point that Daisy emerged with a brand new battleship she had stumbled upon which would later be named the Gran Lazuli in Lapis's honor, with Peridot's blessing. Peridot's relationship with Daisy has only grown stronger over their travels, and she now holds a great deal of care towards the human despite her flaws. During one excursion, Daisy decided to name their small but close group the Crystal Gems, a name that neither Peridot or Lapis objected to. The three continue their travels across the galaxy within the Gran Lazuli visiting any planet they come across, boldly going where no Gem has gone before. Category:Characters Category:Lost Light Era